


Another Threat?

by quietlysobbingparakeet



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: ALLISON ARGENT ISNT DEAD AND WILL NOT DIE, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirty Isaac Lahey, I’m a slut for Isaac Lahey, M/M, Not following Teen Wolf story line, Not following Tokyo Ghoul story line, Oops, The characters and friendships are based on my and my friends owo, Tokyo Ghoul References, im really just improvising, lowkey a crack fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlysobbingparakeet/pseuds/quietlysobbingparakeet
Summary: Another pack arrives in Beacon Hills but this time the McCall Pack aren’t sure whether or not they’re threats.
Relationships: Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey/Reader, Isaac Lahey/You, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Allison Argent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. The Anderson Pack

THE ANDERSON PACK:

Y/n L/n; Half ghoul half human. Ghouls are supposed to be extinct thanks to hunters. Now she’s back out of pure spite and because of an angst-filled past.

Jasper Anderson Lowry; Alpha werewolf. Bitten by former parental guardian Johnathan Lowry. Has known Y/n since the fourth grade, likes to consider himself as her brother.

Tiana McKinnon; Beta werewolf. Jasper’s girlfriend. A little feisty but she knows how to have a good time. Don’t argue with her about whether or not pineapple belong on pizza. I quote, “I will destroy you.”.

Matthieu Dukhovich; Beta werewolf; Half French half Russian. He can easily switch between accents.

Luisa Tuzón; Ghoul. As badass as badass can get. Laid back and talks like a stoner. Wears leather jackets as a religion. Smokes. The whole badass aesthetic.

Kim Fajardo; Beta werewolf. The nice one. “Everybody-knows-him-but-he-doesn’t-know-everybody” kind of popular.

Kieran Fajardo; Beta werewolf; Art hoe. Kim’s older brother— older by two years. Is also popular.

Yvan Jerges; Ghoul. Total gamer. Has a gamer girlfriend back in Canada. Falls asleep more often than a sloth. Don’t hide his coffee, Y/n learned this the hard way. Spoiler alert: it ended with her with a black eye.

Cindy Vargas; Omega werewolf. The smart one. Genius. Theatre kid and a volleyball player.

Ethan Greg; Demigod. Son of Nemesis, the Ancient Greek Goddess of Retribution. Living lie detector, don’t even try to lie. Very loyal and kind. Mildly impulsive.

Zaira Philips; Demigod. Daughter of Eris, the Ancient Greek Goddess of Strife and Discord. Despite being basically a child of chaos, she’s very nice and polite. Though that may just be a front.

Denise Villanueva; Demigod. Daughter of Eros, the Ancient Greek God of Love, Lust, Sex, Eroticism and Desires. Very definition of sex appeal. Her two fears are commitment and spiders.


	2. New Kids in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six members of the Anderson Pack move into a house besides Lydia’s. The other six move into a house across from the McCall residence.

It’s been rather quiet in Beacon Hills. There weren’t any threats regarding the supernatural, so naturally the McCall Pack finally got the chance to relax and stress about homework like normal teenagers. Just casually doing homework either in the library at school, the clinic, at home, or even in Derek’s loft.

It was nice while it lasted.

The group of teenagers were at Derek’s loft, but the said man wasn’t there. Said he had some business with Peter.  
The teens were just talking with one another, either about their plans for the weekend or how much they hated Mr. Harrison.

Then Derek and Peter came back. Scott could tell something was wrong based on their body language. They were confused and possibly concerned.

“What’s up?” Scott asked.

Peter was quick to be straightforward with them. “There’s a new pack coming to Beacon Hills. They’re... a weird bunch. Unusual combination for a pack, but then again we have a kitsune and a banshee.” Peter sighed and sat down. Kira and Lydia just shrugged off Peter’s comparison.

“So like,” Stiles started, “Weird how? Are they like us? Do they have a true alpha too?”

Derek crosses his arms. “They have ghouls.” Allison turned her head at Derek.

“Ghouls? That’s impossible! They’re extinct.” Allison stated.

“That’s what I thought too-” Lydia cut off Derek. “What the hell are ghouls?” She asked.

“Ghouls are... supernatural creatures that look exactly like humans, but eat humans. Though they do cannibalize. They mostly originate from Japan. They’re stronger than wendigos so that also means they’re strong enough to fight a true alpha. Very dangerous creatures.” Allison added, and Scott looked at her, puzzled. 

“Thats why they went extinct. Hunters found them too strong and scary so...” Allison trailed off.

“So that means they’re a threat.” Scott concluded for her, draping his arm over her shoulders. He looked into her eyes in reassurance.

“That’s the thing.” Scott raised an eyebrow at Derek, “They’re not exactly a threat. They’re your age and they’ve done a lot of what we do. But in Canada.”

“Canada?” Liam almost shouted, “We’re talking about a pack from Canada?” He chuckled. “What do you think they’ll do? Get their mooses to trample us? Drown us in maple syrup?”

Derek was quick to shut him up. “They are just as strong as we are. Don’t underestimate them.” Liam only shrugged in response.

“So now what? You want us to be friends with them? Keep an eye on them?” Isaac asked.

Derek and Peter gave each other a look, “Yeah. Just for now.”

_____________

A moving truck follows two cars into the neighbourhood. They stop at a large grey house. It towers way over the trees along the sidewalk. The vehicles doors swing open, letting out several teenagers. The moving workers came out of their trucks and helped the new kids move everything inside their house.

Lydia looks outside her bedroom window, she can’t help but stare at a group of six teenagers helping each other move boxes and furniture inside. 

At the same time, right across Scott’s house, the same scenario. With their enhanced hearing, Scott and Isaac can hear snippets of the group’s conversations.

“Do you think we have cute neighbours?” 

“God I hope so.”

“Who’s shit is this? Why the fuck is this so heavy? It’s your toiletries!” 

“Yo! Five bucks says that Kim and Matthieu are gonna end up trashing their rooms by the end of the week!”

“Hey-!” 

“DEAL!” 

Scott and Isaac looked at each other, eyebrows raised. They couldn’t help but be a bit entertained by the unusual conversations. 

“If this is the new pack...” Isaac chuckled and Scott smiled.

Meanwhile, Lydia had subtly opened her window to get a better look at the group. She won’t lie but, they were very attractive. They were also very entertaining.

“Okay- who the fuck labelled my shit with ‘Dildos, vibrators, and anal beads’?!” 

“Sorry, was that the wrong box?”

“Yo, you and Luisa carry the couch while I sit on it.”

“Jesus fuck, why did I decide to pack this much shit?” 

“Because you’re really set on the fact that your zodiac sign is very materialistic.” 

Lydia laughed and laid back on her bed, taking out her phone to text Stiles about the conversations he just heard.


End file.
